


The Boy from the Window

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Mal, Evie, and Jay were taken from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. But not Carlos, no one knew Carlos was even there except his mother, Horace and Jasper and their children, Harper and Jason.When they return to the Isle to take more kids to Auradon, the group has to enter Hell Hall to find Harper and Jason. But what no one expects to find out was the boy from the window, the boy Jay had seen on his walks.The boy who was known to haunt the house wasn't a ghost, but a boy had never set foot outside Hell Hall. A boy who was in desperate need of their help.





	1. Chapter 1

“What would you think of bringing more kids over from the island?” Ben asked Mal, Evie, and Jay.

“Can we bring my friend Dizzy over?” Evie asked.

“Sure, well there's one of the spots. I think we could do two more. Any suggestions?” Ben asked looking at the group.

“Harper and Jason?” Mal said quizzically looking at Jay.

“Ya those two would be good,” Jay agreed.

“And they are?” Ben asked not know who Mal and Jay were implying.

“Harper Alan and Jason Greene the son and daughter of Jasper and Horace. Jasper and Horace worked for Cruella De Vil,” Mal explained.

“Cruella never had kids?” Ben asked surprised.

“I’ve seen a boy running around Hell Hall that’s not Jason, but it’s only been through the windows for a few seconds. I’ve never seen him out on the isle,” Jay explained.

“Ok, will they be easy to get out?” Ben asked.

Evie started in, “Dizzy will be easy.”

“Harper and Jason hardly go outside so we might have to go in Hell Hall to get them,” Jay said as Mal shuddered beside him.

“I hate that place,” Evie grumbled.

“Why?” Ben asked.

“It’s said to be haunted by a young boy,” Mal said, “Only a few have ever seen him. Pale as snow, with hair of white, is how they describe him.”

“He’s the boy I always see through the windows,” Jay explained.

“Ok, so should I bring someone else with us as well?” Ben questioned.

“I’d bring Chad and Doug to help us catch Harper and Jason. Hell Hall is pretty big and they know the place way better than we do, so they will know hiding places. The more people the better,” Jay said.

“Ok,” Ben said standing up and clapping his hands, “We will leave bright and early in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to the Isle

“Dizzy, stay here we will be back in a minute,” Evie said before slipping out of the limo.

“You ready for this?” Jay asked Ben.

“Ya, I’m ready,” Ben reassured as the group headed up the hill to Hell Hall.

*^*^*^*

“Didn’t we just clean this floor yesterday?” Harper asked sitting on the floor with Carlos and Jason as the scrubbed the main entrance to Hell Hall, “It’s not like we ever have visitors anyway.”

At that very moment, there was a knock on the front door. Carlos quickly stood up and went and stood in the entrances to a hallway off the room. “Who would come here?” Carlos asked as Jason walked to the door. “Everyone thinks the place is haunted.”

“They think, it’s you who haunt it,” Jason laughed before opening the door as Carlos disappeared from the door frame hiding.

“Jason?” Jay said looking at the boy who opened the door. Jason looked beyond Jay to see Evie, Mal, and others that he had seen on the television but couldn’t put a name to. “How would you like to come to Auradon?”

Jason quickly closed the door and slid the lock into place before running to Harper. “Run Harper!” Jason yelled as Harper took off down a different hall than the one Carlos had reappeared in. Jason looked directly at Carlos “Run!” Carlos ran out of the room as Jason knocked over the buckets of bubbly water in an attempt to slow the people outside.

Jason ran for the last doorway and turned around only to see that Jay had broken the door off of its hinges.

*^*^*^*

“Jason!” Jay yelled as soon as he got the door open and saw the boy disappearing down the middle of three hallway leading who knows where. Jay quickly ran into the house and fell slipping on water. “God!”

“Were they cleaning the floor?” Ben asked stepping into the hall.

“Not all of us grew up in a house full of maids, Ben,” Jay said standing up.

“There are three buckets,” Doug said pointing to the spilled buckets on the floor.

“I thought we were getting two kids, not three,” Chad muttered.

“The ghost,” Mal said under her breath.

Chad quickly turned to Mal surprised, “The ghost? There’s a ghost here. Have any of you seen it?”

“Pale as snow, with hair of white,” Evie said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are they doing here?” Carlos asked Jason as the three of them sat at a “T” hallway so they couldn’t sneak up on them.

“They want Harper and me to go to Auradon,” Jason said pulling his knees up to his chest while wrapping his arms around his legs.

“You should go,” Carlos said looking Jason, “It would be better than here.”

“We are not leaving you here,” Harper said.

“We should move again,” Jason said standing up. The group ran across the cross walk over the main room.

“Hey, stop!” Ben yelled up as they ran across. Carlos stopped in the middle and looked down at the group of six people below him.

“De Vil, let’s get a move on,” Jason yelled from the safety of the hallway out of the groups view. Carlos looked down once more before running after Jason and Harper.

*^*^*^*

“De Vil?” Ben said looking at Mal.

“The ghost is Cruella’s son,” Evie said surprised.

“That was the ghost?” Doug said surprised.

“He can come too if he wants,” Ben said looking back up to the over walk.

“Jason! Harper! I know you can hear me please we just want to talk, you don’t even have to come down,” Jay yelled in hope that they were still near by. Slowly Jason and Harper walked out on the over walk and peered over the edge as the De Vil boy could be seen standing in the doorframe.

“What do you want Jay?” Jason asked.

“Ben wants you to come to Auradon, your friend over there too,” Jay said pointing at Cruella’s son. They could see him more clearly now but what surprised them most of all were the multicolored bruises that could be seen on his arms.

Jason quickly looked over to where Carlos was, “Carlos, what do you think?” Carlos quickly put a hand on wall steadying himself. “Carlos?”

“Jason,” Carlos said before having to place his other hand on the adjacent wall.

“No, no, no,” Harper said running to Carlos and helping get to the ground. “Jason go get the kit.”

The group watched as Jason ran the way opposite of Harper and Carlos, and in no time was on the main floor running past them. Ben grabbed Jason’s arm, “Is there any way we can help.”

“Ya just hang on I have to get the medical kit.”


	4. Chapter 4

The group followed Jason up a set of stairs and across the over walk. They could clearly see now that Carlos was not a ghost. His face was peppered with freckles and his air what black at its roots but faded to white. He was laid on the ground as his head was sat in Harper’s lap.

“Carlos where is it?” Harper asked.

“Lower right abdomen,” Carlos whispered while burying his head into Harper’s leg.

Ben watched as Jason pulled up Carlos’s black shirt to reveal a bloody cut with something white seeping out of it. “Carlos, when?”

“This morning,” Carlos grumbled as Jason wiped the blood and white stuff away.

“Why?” Ben asked curiously.

Carlos turned his head to look at the young King. “I forgot to close the door to mother’s bedroom this morning.”

“He needs to go to a hospital. That’s an infection that could be life threatening,” Doug said squatting beside Carlos and looking at the cut.

“We don’t have a hospital. If we did I would have been there a long time ago,” Carlos said.

“Carlos, can we take you back to Auradon with us? I promise we can get you help there,” Ben asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was really short.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos woke up to the steady sounds of small beeps. He automatically became to panic when he realized he wasn’t at Hell Hall. Outside the window, he could see the sun was already high in the sky. Quickly he pulled the needle out of the crook of his elbow and the small clip on his finger. Almost instantly the machines beside him began to beep louder and more often.

“Carlos,” Jason yelled running into the hospital room. He quickly crossed the room and pressed on Carlos’s shoulders forcing him to lay back down on the bed. 

“Jas, I need to clean the floors and wash the windows,” Carlos said in a panic.

“Carlos, no you don’t. Do you remember what happened?” Jason asked. Carlos shook his head no. “You’re in Auradon now, Cruella can’t hurt you.”

“Ok,” Carlos said looking down at his fingers.

“Can I call a nurse to put the IV back in?” Jason asked pulling a chair over to sit beside Carlos.

“I guess,” Carlos mumbled not looking up at the boy he had grown with. Carlos watched as Jason push a button on the side of the bed.

Pretty soon a nurse came into the room and stuck a new needle into Carlos’s arm. “Would you like to inform the King that he’s awake?” She asked before she left.

“Yes, and thank you,” Jason said before she left.

The two sat in silence as they waited for Ben’s arrival. Finally, the man of the hour strolled into the room with Harper behind him and everyone else who had come to the Isle. Harper immediately climbed on to the bed and sat beside Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired, but I can't sleep, ugh.
> 
> This week I have band camp and volleyball practice and it is so tiring. To the people who say marching band isn't a real sport. I want to see you walk backwards, in time and step, while playing an instrument.


	6. Chapter 6

“Carlos,” Ben said pulling a chair over to sit beside Jason, “Do you know who I am?”

Carlos looked up from his hands to study Ben’s face. “King Benjamin Florian,” Carlos answered, “I’m sorry for this misunderstanding. Can I go home now?” 

“Misunderstanding? Carlos, they want you to come to Auradon,” Harper said.

“But I don’t know anything,” Carlos muttered looking at the people who have gathered in his hospital room.

“Lies,” Jason whispered rather loudly, “Carlos, have you seen the electronics hidden in the house. I know for a fact that Harper can’t fix the television.”

Harper cut in at this, “I could if I wanted too.”

“Harp, not my point. Carlos, you have the TV rigged to pull in stations that come from here in Auradon. No one else on the Isle has those channels,” Jason encouraged.

“Wait, you broke the barrier?” Mal asked from the edge of the bed where she is stood beside Evie with Jay behind them.

“I didn’t mean too,” Carlos laughed, “It just kinda happened.”

“Carlos you have to be pretty smart to make a TV strong enough to pull in stations from Auradon through a magical barrier with scrap pieces, Harper and Jason bring you,” Ben says, “And with that information, I do think you are smart enough to attend Auradon Prep.”


End file.
